


Crowley, Crowley

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is beautiful, First Kiss, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: His eyes went soft with affection, his heart aching as he wasn’t even able to imagine how the angel must’ve felt when hearing such harsh words.“Did he call you fat, Aziraphale?” he gritted through his teeth.





	Crowley, Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue as I'm from the Czech Republic. There are mistakes in the story, I know, but I just don't have anyone around to give me their feedback on the fic, grammar and so on (but if you'd like to let me know about the mistakes, please, do so in the comments or just send me an email (you find it on my profile page), it'd be much appreciated)
> 
> I'm really sorry for the errors, but I hope you'll enjoy this work anyway :)

„What are you doing out there, Aziraphale?”

Aziraphale winced at the abrupt question. His heart jumped up to his throat, preventing him from giving a proper answer immediately, and the angel himself jumped as well, more like awkwardly bouncing away from the place in front of the mirror, turning towards his friend who was splayed on the sofa. With demon’s folded arms and piercing gaze Aziraphale experienced a rush of hot embarrassment surging through his body, leaving his face flushed and his heart pounding loudly in his ears.

“I have assumed you were asleep,” was the angel fighting the urge to break their eye contact because the way Crowley was spread out on the couch seemed so brazen and so irresistible for Aziraphale to look at. He felt like he was supposed to be offended by it, but deep inside he craved all the moments when Crowley let himself to be on such a display, his slender body tempting the angel to savour the sight at him.

_Oh, God_, Aziraphale trembled and closed his eyes for a second, berating himself internally as his eyes betrayed him, following the train of his thoughts, ogling the demon audaciously. Once he snapped his eyes open again, he saw a little smirk upon Crowley’s lips that only reminded Aziraphale of the hunger, awaking in the pit of his stomach, sending shivers to every part of his body.

“But I have been wrong, I can see it now,” he opted for saying something, hoping that the demon would focus on the words instead on the way Aziraphale said it – sheepishly and in a quivering voice, but then a new idea crossed him mind, making him a bit more confident when looking apologetically at Crowley: “Unless I have accidentally waken you up, for which I am certainly sorry.”

“Nah, you’ve not, I wasn’t asleep, just… enjoying the… the peace and quiet in here, that’s all,” soften Crowley’s smile, making Aziraphale realized he was speaking the most sincere truth. It pleased the angel immensely and spread consoling warmth through his chest. He thought it was just nice that Crowley liked spending time with him in the bookshop despite there weren’t up to something in particular.

Just being together, really… Aziraphale reading or doing basically anything with his books, probably just bursting with pride because he happened to possess almost all the first editions of every book in the world that had ever been written and was worthy of Aziraphale’s attention. And while the angel was busying himself with the books, Crowley was just there. Dozing off on the couch, listening to music while lying on the couch, or simply lying on the couch and doing literally nothing because he revelled in being lazy.

This was one of these days when they were keeping one another quiet company, however, this time the angel mistook Crowley’s savouring the moment for being asleep, which he was regretting a bit now as the demon seemed to be relaxed, but his eyes were gleaming with gentle mischief.

“Why you’ve been in front of that mirror, angel?” Crowley raised his brows as he repeated the question, his teasing tendencies blurring with sheer curiosity.

“Completely nothing, my friend, I was just checking my vest and the bow tie, you know, whether… whether I am presentable enough for the…” hesitated Aziraphale as he perfectly knew it was almost half past eleven in the evening and no customers were coming here. “For the sake of it,” he tried to shrug casually, gulping visibly, however, the irony written in the Crowley’s features ensured him the demon didn’t take the bait.

“C’mon, angel, I saw you,” Crowley croaked, glancing at the mirror and then back to the still adorably flushed angel, which just encouraged the demon to push a little bit more. He had to know what it was all about that Aziraphale was so insecure, for which he went for a different approach. “You can trust me, I won’t laugh at you,” he added in an attempt to comfort his friend, trying to make him feel safe enough to confess what was bothering him. He also sat up straight, gazing expectantly at Aziraphale, who seemed to relax slowly.

The angel eyed the demon, pondering whether he ought to tell him as he knew Crowley wouldn’t make fun of him if the matter was quite a serious one, but… but even the angel himself thought he was fretting for nothing.

“It’s really nothing, Crowley, I just…” he started, voice almost whiny and definitely quivering with nervousness, cheeks pink with shame, wild eyes darting between Crowley, the floor and the mirror, in which he saw himself, he saw… “Oh, my, it is true!”

Losing himself in the moment, he utterly forgot about Crowley and their conversation as he returned to the mirror, his side facing it, the pair of blue eyes bewildered.

“What is true?” was Crowley baffled by Aziraphale’s behaviour because he didn’t notice anything odd that could upset Aziraphale so much. He simply didn’t understand and he felt like an idiot for not following and not being able to help his friend whatsoever. “What is true, Aziraphale?” he inquired more loudly, however, it was probably the usage of the angel’s name, which eased Aziraphale back into reality.

“I… I went for a walk and…” the angel faltered once more as he couldn’t believe he was genuinely willing to reveal Crowley what had happened to him few hour ago, what made him wonder whether it was possibly true, what even hurt him on the inside, but… there was no way he could run away from this conversation as by a quick peek in Crowley’s direction, the demon was keen on the answer, and Aziraphale felt like he owed him an explanation because… because Crowley cared. He cared about his angel and couldn’t stand the sight of him being so distressed.

Therefore, Aziraphale cleared his throat and mind as well, turning himself to face the mirror, not Crowley.

“I went for a walk and purely by an accident I bumped into a very fine gentleman. Well, he was a gentleman only at the first sight, because right away he scolded me for not watching my steps, and… and he added a couple of nasty remarks on my appearance, primarily… primarily aimed at my possible gain of weight, I suppose,” the angel finished the sentence in a quite high-pitched tone, like he was balancing on the verge of hysteria. “And it made me wonder if… if...,” was the angel radiating so much shame, it moved Crowley deeply.

His eyes went soft with affection, his heart aching as he wasn’t even able to imagine how the angel must’ve felt when hearing such harsh words.

“Did he call you fat, Aziraphale?” he gritted through his teeth, only checking up the info as he couldn’t bring himself to believe it. Well, he knew people were treating others badly on regular basis, but to hurt such a pure creature Aziraphale was…?!

As the angel meekly nodded, looking all troubled, Crowley clenched his fists lividly, a sudden rush of anger surged through his veins, awakening the demonic force within him, and he honestly craved to at least punch the moron who dared to speak like this to his Aziraphale.

However, he guessed that violence wouldn’t be any consolation to the angel, so trying to calm himself down, he inhaled and exhaled properly, and then he focused solely on the angel, whom he seriously needed to comfort, to tell him that… Yeah, he should tell him something, because what else could he do for him?

He had to hear it, Crowley mused, and even though he felt a bit anxious about being so open with Aziraphale, he didn’t refrain from it… from showing the angel how much he thought of him.

“Aziraphale,” he begin to ensure the angel was listening to him, then he continued firmly, yet gently. “I’m just a mere demon here, but at least to me you’re the most beautiful creature in the world, Above, and Bellow. And you should take me by my word, because I’ve been to all.”

The sting of vulnerability, painful for a second, scared Crowley, but it was absolutely worth it as the angel beamed with happiness. He just couldn’t regret it, because the mixture of disbelief and joy in the angel’s eyes left his heart throbbing, and the demon’s lips twitched into a kind smile as he relished the way he caught Aziraphale off guard. Crowley then noticed it was pride that embarked within his chest. He was proud of himself to put Aziraphale’s feelings before his own ego.

It struck him how much his words were truthful while he kept looking at the celestial being who was almost glowing in front of him, and Crowley was only able to think that Aziraphale is stunning right now… so beautiful, so precious, so happy.

“Thank you, Crowley,” reached Aziraphale’s cheeks another shade of red, but this time Crowley knew it wasn’t out of shame because the angelic blue eyes were full of gratitude and quiet love. “That was… that…” watching the angel stuttering, Crowley just let his smile deepen, before he leaned back on the couch, making hiself comfortable again.

“It’s alright, angel,” he said lazily, putting his arms behind his head, though his gaze hadn’t left Aziraphale for a second. “I think we both know that it was kinda nice of me,” he added, assuring the angel that currently he had no issues with hearing it out loud. He had been kind to Aziraphale for years, for centuries even, and after what they had been through, it seemed futile to insist on denying it.

“Yes…” the angel seemed delighted, and with a cheerful smile he turned back to the mirror, eyeing his appearance with a growing satisfaction brightening up his face, and maybe he would’ve been contemplating his image for a longer period of time to definitely convince himself that he wasn’t fat in the slightest, if there weren’t for Crowley’s intent stare.

Aziraphale shivered as he noticed the snake eyes in the mirror. Crowley was motionlessly relaxing behind him, head braced with his arms, however, he wasn’t looking at him just fondly, and Aziraphale experienced a hot wave of arousal in the moment he realized it was hunger written in every feature of the demon’s face.

He mouth went dry, the beat of his racing heart pounding in his ears, the want to be closer to Crowley increasing significantly, but Aziraphale didn’t act on such impulses, because… because he simply couldn’t reach Crowley and kiss him, could he? Wouldn’t it be too shallow after so many years of denial? He had always been so frightened that Heaven would find out about his feelings for Crowley… Not only would they destroy him, but also they would tell Hell which would subsequently destroy Crowley due to… due to… the mutuality of their affection.

He trembled on the inside as well as on the outsider when he finally admitted himself that the interest was quite obvious on both sides. It burnt beautifully within his chest, his heart fluttering, and Azirapahle was almost floating as he acknowledged it was possible for them to be together with no devastating consequences… now.

Suddenly, he was overfilled with anticipation, with eagerness to pursue his dreams, yet he had no real experiences in suggesting anybody a romantic relationship. Despite that, he recomposed himself, focusing on his bowtie for a second, narrowing it, and with a pleased smile he looked right into Crowley’s eyes, reflecting in the mirror.

“How do you do that, Crowley?” he asked, being quite proud of himself as his voice was steady, and certainly not coming out as anxious as it could be.

“What?” drawled Crowley who was still staring at the angel, not willing to tear his gaze away even though Aziraphale must’ve known there was lust within his eyes. It was spreading through his body, making him ache to stand up and rush towards his beautiful angel in order to ravish him, to make him even more irresistible than he had already been. So pure, so perfect, so well aware of the hunger emanating from the demon, yet so unalarmed.

It was just so stupid and ridiculous to call his angel fat as Crowley doubted whether the angel’s figure could be more perfect. Since the angel didn’t mind being ogled so openly, Crowley refrained from holding himself back, staring at Aziraphale at first fondly, lovingly, because, indeed, he loved him, but then his eyes were scanning the angel’s body, stopping on the most intriguing places, imagining the way they’d look without clothes.

Crowley’s skin was on fire, his heart aflutter.

He wasn’t at the time very focused, or even interested in a serious conversation, so he rather barked his “what?” than anything else, but in the end he prolonged the syllable, so it went out lazy, which was still better than irritably.

“Well, that you look so slim, my dear,” Aziraphale answered patiently as he faced Crowley, a completely innocent smile playing upon his lips. “I know you do not fancy eating much, however, you are not skinny either, which makes me wonder…”

“What’s the difference?” Crowley furrowed his brows in question, but he was puzzled by more than this one particular thing. Aziraphale’s expression made him uneasy, suspicious even, so in one elegant movement he found himself standing just a few feet away from the angelic creature whose intentions didn’t seem angelic at all.

A powerful bolt of arousal struck him as he felt there was something feral behind that curious look in Aziraphale eyes, something that silenced Crowley successfully, his mind blank, and he was focused only on Aziraphale who approached him, halting mere inches in front of him. Crowley’s breath hitched, arousal boiling in his navy when the angel quietly asked:

“May I?”

Crowley had no idea what the angel was talking about, but right now he would’ve agreed to anything. His heart swelled and in the last second he braced himself from sighing happily at Aziraphale’s hands, placed upon the demon’s ribs, covered in thin fabric of his black t-shirt. The touch was so pleasant, so warm, and Crowley wasn’t far away from losing his self-control and diving down to kiss his angel, though he managed to regain his composure at least for a while, because he didn’t want to ruin the angel’s plan, which Crowley was keen to see unravel.

Desperately trying to get his trembling with anticipation under control, and not to lean into the touch at the same time, he was looking in Aziraphale’s deep blue eyes, waiting for him, yearning for anything he was willing to give him. He felt so weak and so at the angel’s mercy it hurt, it was an unbelievably pathetic behaviour for the demon, though Crowley was so mesmerized by the intimate moment between them, he didn’t care. He just… needed… something to happen.

“No, you’re not skinny,” the angel murmured. His warm hands were moving up and down Crowley’s ribs, feeling his bones, but the feeling wasn’t unpleasant. There was also some flesh, not just bones, which made Aziraphale quite happy as it suggested Crowley was at least a bit treating his human shell. “You’re a slender and a… a very fit demon, I shall say,” a sudden rush of embarrassment mixed with arousal flooded him, robbing him of all of his brilliantly faked self-esteem, and he found himself vulnerable in front of Crowley, with palms on his torso, still touching him, still caressing him, because ceasing it was the last thing he wanted.

Sheepishly, he looked up into the pair of the snake eyes. The glint of lust within them took his breath away, going straight into his groin, but wrapping his heart in warmth as it felt marvellously to be… desired.

“You like it? Me, being so slender and fit?” Crowley growled, his breath mingling with Aziraphale’s as they were standing so close, and despite the demon was almost hovering over the angel, it wasn’t like any of them was the hunter and the other the prey. They were both, they were totally equal, and totally equally fascinated by their mutual want.

“In fact… I do,” the angel whispered, his arousal getting the better of his nervousness, of his inexperience, sweeping away the remaining pieces of doubts, and out of blue there was literally nothing keeping Aziraphale back from moving towards the demon and tenderly placing his lips on Crowley’s.

His heart made a leap inside his chest as Crowley’s reaction was imminent. There was a low grunt coming from the back of his throat, and Aziraphale shivered at the possessive touch of the demon’s hands on his back, pressing the angel even closer to the demon, and Aziraphale happily obliged, involuntarily letting his own palms to find their place. In a few seconds he was gripping Crowley by his bony hips, though most of his attention was sill focused on the demon’s lips, moving slowly against his own, but becoming more hungry, becoming more daring, and the angel quivered as he needed quite the same.

Crowley was overwhelmed by the wonderful feeling of having the angel’s body flushed to him, marvelling at how soft his beautifully body was, and while greedily he licked his way into Aziraphale’s mouth where their tongues met, he couldn’t stop himself from putting his hands lower. While pondering whether he should opt for the hips like the angel, Aziraphale moaned quietly into the kiss, and another wave of hot arousal struck the demon, making him plunge deeper into everything, making him dug his fingers in the deliciously soft muscles of the angel’s ass, bringing their groins fatally close.

“I don’t care if you’re called fat or slim or whatever… you’re perfect,” Crowley rasped as their lips parted, eyes buried in the blue ones, shining with lust of the same kind the demon was burning with, though such praise summoned a joyful, breathless smile upon Aziraphale’s face. The demon wasn’t used to saying so many nice things, but he was eager to make an exception when it meant his angel wouldn’t feel ashamed anymore, and for the upcoming and very tempting activities it was necessary for Aziraphale to feel… good.

“You, too… are perfect,” replied Aziraphale shyly, though the cracking in his voice didn’t escape Crowley’s ears.

The demon was hopelessly fascinated by the view in front of him, by the way Aziraphale’s lips were bright red and parted and swollen, his eyes wide and longing, but at the same moment a warm, velvet-like veil wrapped his heart, sending pleasantly unsettling shivers down his body, leaving him achingly open, yet totally blessed like he had never been supposed to feel. The angel’s hand, holding him tightly, the warmth of Aziraphale’s body, its softness, its perfection, and then the eyes, the loving eyes of his angel, bringing out the best of him… He felt loved. Accepted. Desired.

“I want you,” he whispered, searching for any signs of disapproval in Aziraphale’s face, but the angel expression didn’t change much, as the happiness and gratitude was still imminent, though underlying now, overpowered by eagerness, by yearning.

“So take me please,” he whispered meekly, the angel’s blue eyes gazing pleadingly into Crowley’s before he leaned to him, bringing their lips together, and being aware of his own inexperience, his kisses were slow, but enriched with palpable passion. His cheeks went from a soft shade of pink to the bright red in the very moment their kiss gradually changed into a loud one, as the wet noises of their mingling tongues and lips filled the room, and maybe also due to the lasciviousness of it, the angel sensed Crowley was pressing even more to him, letting Aziraphale feel the hard ridge in his trousers, and gasping for air when it touched the angel’s arousal, which was getting stiffer with each lewd noise he heard, with each nudge of Crowley’s hips.

An unexpected rush of power overwhelmed the angel to such extent that with a little smirk he got a better grip on Crowley’s bony hips, forcing him to stop these movements.

The demon froze up with surprise and his strangled moan was muffled by their kiss as he realized the angel was keeping him in place, so he could grind into him, so could use him for his own pleasure. And Crowley loved it. He ached for being treated like that, and his erection grew even harder, still trapped inside his tight trousers. In order to maintain at least some control, he remembered himself where his hands were. With a devilish twitch of the corner of his lips, he was ravishing now Aziraphale’s mouth like his life depended on it, making the angel just a whimpering mess now. The demon then spread his palms, covering the angel’s butt cheeks as much as it was possible, revelling once again how plump the angel’s body was, and when he slightly buried his nails in the flash, Aziraphale broke their kiss and groaned unabashed. Crowley pressed the angel into his crotch, their cocks almost like glued to each other and the both supernatural beings once again grasped how aroused they were, how much they needed it…

The sound of angel’s ragged breath was for a second interrupted by his forced gulp. Crowley was breathing unevenly as well, looking wantonly at his friend, at his flushed face emanating the highest level of want, his hips were still trying to thrust against him, though trapped in Crowley’s tight embrace now, so it wasn’t much possible. Aziraphale whimpered, accepting the flip of the table as now Crowley felt the thrill of control here. The creature in front of him was so delicate, so hot, so beautiful, the demon had to show him again how much he loved him, bowing a bit, placing an open mouthed kiss below the angel’s ear, smiling subconsciously at the violent shiver that went through his angel.

He kissed him again, smelling the soft skin, savouring it, nuzzling at it for a while before the angel moaned in need and let his head fall backwards, providing Crowley with more skin to work on, which the demon appreciated with a pleased hum and kneading the ass cheeks possessively.

“Can’t decide whether I want to fuck you or the other way around,” he growled right into Aziraphale’s ear, and his voice was like a liquid lust to the angel, who seemed to be utterly pliant underneath him, his breath hitching at the demon’s words. “What do you think, angel?” he purred, being quite content about letting Aziraphale make the call as he was dying to hear the angel to say what HE desired. “Do you want me to be inside of you, to fill you up, or would you prefer to feel me clench around you? To stretch me, to own me…”

The every sensually whispered syllable sent a shiver through Aziraphale’s body, aiming just at his arousal that was begging for attention, for friction and his hips tried to surge forward in vain as he was still trapped, still pressed against Crowley’s hot frame, taking it every fragment of the angel’s remaining control to really consider the question. He cleared his throat, and trembling with arousal, with anticipation, and also with a deep down lurking shame he opened his mouth, but instead of an answer a low groan came out because of the tender touch of Crowley’s teeth upon his throat.

“Crowley…” said the angel pleadingly, though he wasn’t sure whether he needed Crowley to stop or to carry on.

“I still don’t have the answer, my angel,” the demon licked on the bitten place before he pulled back, allowing Aziraphale to narrow his neck and to look into Crowley’s eyes. “However, I think I can work with that as well.”

Such words puzzled the angel a bit, but the moment he spotted a warm smile, playing on the demon’s lips, hinting that Crowley understood what was the problem, Aziraphale was relieved that Crowley didn’t mind leaving such suggestions to the future, despite the both of the activities seemed to be oh so intriguing. But now… now Crowley’s smile transformed swiftly into a feral one before he smashed their groins together, eliciting a quiet moan from the angel, grinding into him, setting quite a fast pace and literally staring hungrily into his angel’s eyes, bathing in the bliss shining in them, in the need, which he wanted to satisfy right now, and then again and again and again…

However, he didn’t manage to say any of it aloud as Aziraphale lifted one of his hands and placed it on the back of Crowley’s neck, urging the demon to kiss him, and Crowley, of course, happily obliged, growling lowly into the angel’s mouth at the wet touch of their tongues, making the kiss loud with wet noises, and the angel’s grip on his hips was becoming more harsh, more painful, but the demon only welcomed it.

And then, like at least one of them remembered they were creatures capable of magic, the demon shuddered and a surprised moan died in his throat as Aziraphale miracled their clothes away. The cold air licked on his heated body that was suddenly pressed right into the angel’s warm, and so plump one, he broke the kiss, panting and unable to process what had happened, and that… that he was touching Aziraphale’s naked ass, he felt his soft stomach against his own, his chest, his scent, and his cock, rutting against his own erection.

Likewise, the angel was shocked as well, because he only internally wondered why they hadn’t took off the clothes yet, but his powers grasped it as a serious wish, so they both ended up naked, staring at each other lustfully, and the moan Crowley produced as their skin touched was like a celestial music to Aziraphale’s ears.

The angel shivered due to bare hands kneading his ass cheeks, due to Crowley’s absolutely laboured breath, blown expression, and the realization that even such a shock couldn’t make him refrain from grinding his arousal into Crowley’s caused his movements to be even more erratic, almost uncontrolled. But Aziraphale didn’t care; his full attention was pointed towards his demon, locking their eyes while their hips were seeking more friction.

Crowley then let out a shaky breath and said:

“You, indeed, are beautiful, angel,” and the angel’s heart swelled with love for Crowley before he was completely overwhelmed by the feeling of having demon’s hand upon his cock as it squeezed between their bodies to hold on both of their erections, bringing them so close, making them feel their heat, their hardness, the wetness that was leaking out of their tips… It felt like it was too much for Aziraphale as he had assumed it would be good, but… but that good… and so intense his knees slightly buckle.

Gripping the demon by his shoulders, clinging to him, letting him to touch him so delicately and intimately, Aziraphale was soon only capable of moaning and thrusting his hips into Crowley’s hand, against his cock. The angel’s mind was completely blank, his heart beating violently, skin flushed and sweaty and on fire, yet he was far from being alarmed about it. He was savouring it, feeling content about being in the hands of the demon he loved and whose voice he heard whispering next to his ear, whispering encouragements and endearments.

However, despite the state Crowley dragged him in, in a state he couldn’t utter other sounds that those of desperation, he yearned to show Crowley he thought the same of him, that he found him gorgeous and that he loved him so dearly, thus with the last bits of rationality, he reached his hand behind his back, grabbing Crowley’s palm and intertwined their fingers. He even smiled blissfully with the amount of love that washed over him as Crowley clutched his palm firmly with a subtle hint of urgency before the other demon’s hand sped the tempo up, making it almost furious. The angel was shuddering and panting as the pleasure was surging through him, coiling in his navy, making him overflowing with it, desperate to get more, and then…

Then he let out a long, husky moan, his hips canted a few more times into Crowley’s palm, and the angel went rigid, gripping on Crowley’s hand, burying his nails in his shoulder.

Trying to catch his breath, shaking greatly, the last drops of the liquid escaped out of him, adding to a lot of it that already had painted Crowley’s hand, his own cock and stomach, though Aziraphale went too limp and too relaxed, to be thinking about apology for making such mess. Still he very much noticed the way his demon forced a breath through his teeth, laying his temple onto Aziraphale’s as he arched into his own hand, coming hard, breathless, and held in a loving embrace of his angel.

They remained like that for another minute while Aziraphale remained floating in a haze, but slowly he sauntered back to reality with Crowley by his side. The demon let out a quiet sigh when Aziraphale ruffled his hair and placed a kiss in it, Crowley’s heart fluttering at such a tender gesture.

This time it was Crowley who used the magic to make them more comfortable, cleaning not only the mess they’d made, but also extending the sofa behind them, so the both of them could squeeze onto it. The moment they did so, Crowley as well miracled a gown to each of them - a white and fluffy for Aziraphale, a black and satin for himself.

Their fingers were still intertwined, he realized lazily, and before he could even think about his acts, he brought their connected hands up to his mouth, kissing softly atop of the angel’s one. Just a shaky exhale of his companion made him notice what he’d done, but instead of regretting it, he peeked in the pair of blue eyes, bright with adoration, and then he closed the distance between them, kissing Aziraphale on the lips, caressing his cheek with his free hand.

“Don’t you ever again doubt that you’re a creature of heavenly beauty,” he croaked quietly, not really surprised by the unnatural sound of his voice. “And there’s never been anyone whose beauty would match yours.”

Deeply touched, Aziraphale just nodded. Everything within him was ringing with happiness, with so much love towards his best friend, and at once, he also felt loved, he couldn’t… he couldn’t cope… the tears started to fill his eyes, his chest hurt with pain so glorious, he simply held Crowley’s hand firmly and leaned into the one brushing his temple. Almost sobbing, he whispered:

“I love you, Crowley,” and he felt like flying without wings when Crowley’s lips twitched into a genuinely happy smile.

“I love you, too, my angel,” were his golden eyes glowing lovingly. “Since I’ve seen you in the Garden of Eden… So pure, so innocent, so beautiful…” the demon said while playing with angel’s blond hair, and there was a hint of nostalgia within the gesture.

Aziraphale didn’t know what to say as a hot wave of guilt struck him immediately, but Crowley seemed again like he was well aware of the thoughts going on in the angel’s head, because his soothing lips were over Aziraphale’s once again, kissing him tenderly.

“I didn’t mind the waiting, angel,” he said when they parted. “I knew that once my wait is over, it’ll be worth it. And judging by the things I’ve already seen, my hopes proved to be true.”

That little devilish sparkle in Crowley’s eyes made Aziraphale blush, but it also consoled his soul as it was apparent Crowley, indeed, wasn’t bitter about waiting for him, and the change of mood of their conversation brought even an idea to his mind. It made him shiver, but also it set his hunger on fire again.

“Maybe… maybe I could make it up to you… the centuries of waiting…” he suggested tentatively, however, he grew more self-confident as Crowley looked at him with embarking desire emanating from his handsome features.

“Yes, please,” the demon’s voice cracked with awaking lust, coaxing him into connecting their lips in a more passionate kiss.

Crowley hummed contently once the angel weaved his fingers in his hair.

_Yes, please_, stuck in his mind what he had said, but he really didn’t care he was now internally begging the angel to caress his hair as… as he was keen on begging for anything if the angel wanted him to, and he hoped that one day, there was going to be a situation, in which Aziraphale would make him beg… make him beg for more…

Yes, that would definitely be worthy of the centuries of waiting. Yes, it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> It's possible there'll be one more chapter in the future...


End file.
